


Legends of Paris

by Swanna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Comfort, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Jade Turtle - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Queen Bee, Romance, Superheroes, chat noir - Freeform, volpina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanna/pseuds/Swanna
Summary: "No. I will not join your team. You're just swiper the fox looking for attention, you're some ninja turtle with a bad sense of fashion, and you two aren't even the real deal. So, thanks, but no thanks. I don't want to be a legend or whatever you call it."Paris, meet your newest heroes here to protect you from Hawk Moth, and sometimes, each other.





	

" _The streets of Paris are NOT safe at the moment. The latest criminal-turned-akuma can exponentially clone himself to lead an army of criminals running rampant among our beloved streets. This is a state-wide issue declared by Mayor Bourgeois: do not leave your houses. If you are outside – seek the nearest shelter as soon as possible. Until Ladybug and Chat Noir have gotten rid of him, we ask that you please remain put and stay safe above all else."_

"Chat," she grabbed his wrist tightly and pointed to the distance, " _Chat_ – _there!_ On the Eiffel Tower. It's him… is that actually him?" She asks because as a cat persona, he surely must have better vision than her.

Chat Noir could feel her shake even through her bodysuit separating their skin-to-skin contact. Taking his dark viridian eyes off the streets filled with clones breaking everything in sight; shattering car windows until their alarms went off in an off-sync hysteric; breaking store windows and making a grab for the merchandise; it made him especially sick in the stomach to see them harassing unlucky citizens for the very few that were still roaming around; his sharp eyes landed on the notorious villain terrorizing Paris since his existence as a superhero. They just arrived to the scene of the uprising atop on some abandoned rooftop, finally meeting with each other later than the time they agreed upon (due to fighting clones on the way).

"It's Hawk Moth," he hissed with clenched fists, "but we can't leave the akuma at large. They need our help. This couldn't possibly get any worse." And as he said that a car got lit on fire exploding seconds later. The rest of the clones stopped to stare in silent awe as the fire burst in huge red-orangey flames, before roaring in cheers of approval and excitedly looked for other things they could set on fire.

"Hawk Moth will have to wait later. They need our help down there." She glanced down anxiously, wondering just how they were going to figure out which one was the original thief, and then figure out what item to destroy to purify him.

"No," he said shaking his head, turning around to place both his hands on her shoulders. "This is the first time we've ever seen Hawk Moth in person, we can't let that chance go. We may never get one like this again." She opened her mouth to protest but he placed a finger on her lips silencing her, "That doesn't mean we're going to abandon the akuma. I'm going to face Hawk Moth – alone. But I need you to purify the akuma in the meantime. If I get Hawk Moth then the akuma goes down with him, and if you take down the akuma, then you come to me. We can take him down together."

She glared at him, speaking even with his finger against her lips. "That's suicidal and I'm not following it. We're a team and we decide things together – or we don't do them."

He glared back in equal challenge, biting back the urge to call her by her real name to knock some real sense into her but instead gripped her shoulders again, harder this time, though making sure his claws didn't sink into her. Why was she so stubborn? Why couldn't she just for _once_ just listen to him? Why was he so bloody well _in love_ with her?! "Ladybug, _please_. I'm asking you to follow my plan for once. We don't have the time nor the choice to continue debating about this. Now, are you with me?"

She stared into his cold eyes that intimidated her the very first time they met –but then, she didn't know him as nearly well as she did now—now, she could see the small flickers of fear dancing in his eyes as she heard him say _please_ for the very first time.

"Okay," she said before flinging her arms around his neck in a quick hug, "but don't face him directly on. Stall him. Wait for me to come to you. We're stronger together as a team."

He found that his arms instantly wrapped around her waist pulling her in for a closer embrace. "Yeah, I know." Chat Noir felt as if they were being watched and looked back up to see Hawk Moth in the distance and – was that a _smirk_ he saw? He tightened his hold on her. Sending a heated glare sure to make that moldy butterfly's beady little eyes roll in the back of his head, the heroine laid unaware in his arms as he sent silent death threats across airwaves to the Eiffel Tower.

Like hell he'd let Ladybug go after him.

They broke a part faster than he liked (not that he would ever admit it to her), and with one last shared look she jumped below into the fire while he jumped above into the heavens.

* * *

Just before she could hit the ground shattering every bone in her lower body, Ladybug threw her yo-yo at a lamp post allowing her to swing in the air kicking clones on the way down to the ground. Only few paid attention to her landing while most resumed their activities of anarchy. Like a cowgirl, she twirled her yo-yo in the air before throwing it at the nearest clone and with a tug easily brought him to her feet.

"Do you want to tell me who the original is or do I have to beat every single one of you first?" She threatened with a snarl.

Though he was on the gravel covered in dirt, he laughed as if she told the joke of the century. "Girly, girly, girly. You say the funniest things that I just – you gotta tell that joke again to my other selves so they can hear how stupid you sound too." She didn't know if this was due to her natural ability of being lucky, but as his sick laugh echoed louder in duplicates, her hold on him was getting more difficult because he was _the original_ , and he was quickly multiplying himself with each laugh.

"Say, tell—

"Me—

"that—

"joke—

"again!"

"Girly, girly, girly - _girly_." They all said after one another and at this point there were way too many of them for her lasso to keep hold of. She had to leave before they surrounded her with numbers she couldn't possibly compete with. Having Chat Noir with her would have made things easier, but she wouldn't go down that easy. Releasing her yo-yo on the unexpecting clones they fell in a heap of limbs and body masses giving her enough time to land her yo-yo on the next rooftop edge. She felt a hand grab her free wrist and quickly spun on her heels delivering a punch to the face of her assailant. With a duck at someone that tried to grab her from behind she elbowed him in the stomach and yanked her yo-yo allowing the mechanism to pull her up into safety of the rooftops.

Ladybug looked down at the clones clambering for the walls of her building like ants trying to build a makeshift ladder using their own kind trying to reach her. They were all paying attention to her now, the stray clones from before were running from all directions to assist in the great wall of clones. There was no end to them in sight as she threw a yo-yo hitting one of them in the head, falling back down over two stories with a slight scream. She cast a quick glance at the Eiffel Tower where there were sparks of green and purple visible in the air as it clashed in a cosmic show of powers.

It was now or never, she decided. Ladybug got ready to call her one-time move, opening her mouth to speak but the words died on her lips as her head snapped to the direction of a girlish scream.

" _HELP – PLEASE! ANYONE! HEEEEELP!"_

Why did that voice sound familiar? Ladybug ran as fast as she could, jumping over buildings to reach that desperate voice. It wasn't that far from her luckily, just a few buildings over and in dead-end alleyway.

" _Please – I have a family – m-my son! I'm begging you, please, don't take me away from him. He's only eleven! He's all I have –_

_SMACK!_

She never got to finish that sentence as Ladybug heard a resounding yelp from the woman. Without a moment's hesitation she jumped down into the alleyway and saw him tower over a blonde woman on her knees, cheek cradled in her hand as tears rolled down her face. They've yet to notice her and she swung her yo-yo until it wrapped snugged around his neck, taking his breath away as she yanked him away from the civilian without mercy to her feet.

"Move and I'll snap your neck," she snarled.

" _Girly_ ," he rasped as he struggled to stand up with difficulty breathing, "have you ever killed somebody before? You're bluffing: I know it."

She ignored him, knowing he was right. "You're the original, aren't you? The clones from before chasing me – it was all a distraction. You were after her this entire time. Why?" He was the only one of himself in sight, and though he was Hawk Moth's chosen champion to do his bidding, they'd always choose revenge for the ones who did them wrong over taking her earrings.

"You must have known what kinda person I was… a petty thief; that is. My son, you see, it was his birthday, and we were very poor, but I promised him – I promised him I'd get him new shoes so the kids would stop making fun of him. Riddled with holes the ones he was wearing. So you know what I did? The only thing I was good at. I went and stole brand new kicks at the one and only _Agreste_ store at that time. Their Gorilla of a body guard got me real good before I even made it to the door, but I'll never forget what they did to me. What _he_ did to me. Her _husband_ ," he jerked his head towards the woman behind him and spat angrily, "instead of letting me off the hook after I've practically kissed his shoes and promised to never steal again – called the cops and still had me arrested after humiliating me. They hauled me off to prison for three years and his mom don't want me anywhere near him now, damn restraining order and all. He just turned eleven too, y'know. He must think I'm a real villain now… if only I could have been in two places at once… _if only…_ " he laughed but it was bitter and manic.

And then he lunged.

Mrs. Agreste screamed and Ladybug struggled from surprise as she held him back by her yo-yo acting as a leash on him. " _YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY SON. YOU!"_ he choked as she tightened the strings and spittle trickled down his chin as he stared stark mad at Mrs. Agreste.

"Mrs. Agreste, are you okay?" Ladybug was right on being the voice being familiar as she was the famous matriarch of the Agreste family known for hosting many charity events and the public speaker of the company.

Mrs. Agreste crisp, clean white suit with the famous butterfly insignia over the breast-pocket was dirtied from the ground and her right sleeve smeared bright red from wiping her split lip. Her shiny locks that were pulled back in a low ponytail was disheveled and she stood up on shaky legs, a large purple bruise starting to blossom over her cheek. "M-My son… you have to get him out of here. H-He's hiding in there…" She pointed to a dumpster against the end of the alleyway just behind Ladybug.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll get you both out of here." Ladybug further wrapped her yo-yo around his entire body and approached him intent on finding the cursed object. He stared silently at her as she searched his body, watching the frustration evident on her face because he was wearing the standard prison jumper which had _no_ pockets or hidden compartments anywhere. He wasn't even wearing a necklace or a hat or _anything_ that the butterfly could reside in, he was just in a black and white jumper that had no pockets.

"Sucks. Doesn't it? They leave you with nothing in prison, like you don't belong to the earth at all. Like you never lived."

"Where is it?" She snapped impatiently. The longer time stretched, the more anxious she felt about Chat Noir facing Hawk Moth alone.

He cackled at her expense, "Girly, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Mrs. Agreste screams of terror alerted Ladybug to the opening of the alleyway where the hundreds of his clones have finally caught up to them and were quickly blocking them in.

 _What do I do?_ She still hasn't found the object and if time was any indication, it meant that Chat Noir still hasn't defeated Hawk Moth. If she released him now, she could get her yo-yo as a weapon back but then she would lose the original and he would be standing in the way between her and Mrs. Agreste… Mrs. Agreste would be blocked in both ways by him… If she uses her lucky charm now, would she be able to make it in time to Hawk Moth? Did she even have enough time to use her lucky charm and figure out what it meant?!

_I wish Chat Noir was here._

She released her yo-yo on him and then just as quickly wrapped it back around his neck, forcefully cutting off his oxygen supply once more. "IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP: I WILL KILL YOU," she yells, half seriously, half bluffing. It _would_ solve everything if she just snapped his neck right here and now… the clones would disappear and Mrs. Agreste and her son would be safe… Chat Noir too… but he wouldn't want this from her.

She was still pulling on her yo-yo and he writhed on the ground trying to clutch around for air. The clones halted precariously, just mere yards away from Mrs. Agreste frozen in fear. She loosened her hold, just slightly so but kept the pressure on him. They were at a standstill now until she could figure out what to do next.

"I must say… you got me good girly. But you can't keep this up forever." It was a clone that spoke up at the forefront of Mrs. Agreste. "I'll give you a couple of simple decisions to make that'll end this all. I'm going to kill her and her son, and then you – if you don't kill me, that is. But I'm betting you can't. In five seconds, I'm going to unleash us all whether you're ready or not… Make a decision, _girly_."

 _There has to be another way_ … _there just –_

"Times up, girly. I hope you can live with yourself after this." And then they charged. Out of instinct, out of fear, she started pulling the yo-yo with all her strength, creating a literal death-grip on him as he struggled to breathe in the basic necessity of air.

His life was slowly leaving him from asphyxiation, face going purple, but the clones were still approaching, albeit staggering to reach them.

" _NO,"_ Mrs. Agreste shouted, falling to her knees in front of Ladybug and the dying akuma-thief, " _take me instead. Ladybug, please – take my son and get out of here. If you kill him, Hawk Moth will only be taking more from you, and you can't let him win, trust me, you'll lose everything like I have..."_ she spoke the last bit softly, pleading to Ladybug with her fierce eyes that didn't hold a trace of fear as it did before, but pure bravery. _"You're a Hero, Ladybug. Don't let anyone ever take that away from you."_

Ladybug's sapphire eyes widened in realization that she was about to commit _murder_ and hastily released her yo-yo, the akuma falling flat on his back gulping greedily for air as he rubbed his bruised neck.

"Thank—

As if time slowed down for her, Ladybug stopped mid-sentence as horror swept through her when the clones came within reach of Mrs. Agreste. Ladybug makes a mad dash towards her, praying to make it to her in time. They've grabbed her by her arms, holding her in a position ready to be executed. One of the clones pulls out a gun locked and loaded, aiming at her fragile body. Just as Ladybug was nearing her, the original akuma that was left on the floor quickly scrambled half-way up to catch her ankle causing her to fall, and out of desperation she stretched her hand out as far as she could in hopes of saving Mrs. Agreste.

Though Mrs. Agreste could not see the reaper standing behind her slowly pulling the trigger, the crystal blue eyes belonging to the hero rushing towards her told her everything that was going to happen. They were so big and honest, easily revealing her emotions for her to see: panic, fear, determination, justice.

A long, long time ago, she held eyes just like hers. When did they turn so bittersweet and jaded? Will Ladybug come to have the same fate as her, then?

Well, she would leave her with hope then, wouldn't she? If not her, then for her beloved son. Mrs. Agreste gave the world her last breath-taking smile that when Gabriel Agreste met her for the very first time, he fell hopelessly, and tragically, in love with her.

" _Tell Adrien I love hi—_

_BANG!_

Her body fell forward and Ladybug closed her hand where her finger managed to catch onto one of the pearls of her necklace as they both fell to the ground at the same time. The string holding the expensive pearls together snapped and the iridescent beads scattered all around them, reflecting the fallen maidens on the floor in all their glossy shine.

Only one of the heads popped up, while the other lay still as the color of fate left her body.

" _No!"_ she cried. If she could just use her lucky charm, everything would be okay! Ladybug looked down at the hand still wrapped around her ankle and used her free foot to kick his face allowing her to stand rapidly. Dizziness overwhelm her for a brief moment and she had to look away from Mrs. Agreste as she pushed down the bile that began rising to her throat.

He spoke low and raspy from the floor, but she heard him all the same with ringing clarity, "I told you not to make promises you couldn't keep. He's next, _girly_."

_Adrien. Adrien. Adrien. I can still save him._

The clone aimed at her this time with his gun and fired repeatedly until there were only empty clicks. The first bullet grazed her cheek as she dodged unprepared for it. The second time she threw the trajectory of the bullet off by colliding it with her yo-yo. She began spinning her yo-yo in a wide circle in front of her as fast as she could, the arc glowing red as it became her shield against the rest of the bullets. Once the last bullet bounced off her shield, she turned around running towards the dumpster, making sure to step on the original as he tried to get up. She needed to save him. Was it her luck that they only had one gun? Or unlucky at all that he had a gun in the first place? She reached the dumpster ripping the top off to reveal a young boy huddled in the darkness of the corner with his knees bent to his chest. His bright eyes stood out in the shadows of the dumpster, appearing very cat-like and pensive.

Adrien looked up fearfully with unshed tears in his innocent eyes, trying hard not to sob right then and there. How did a trip to the bakery turn out to be the most awful thing to ever happen in life? If only he didn't complain about never eating sweets. It was all his fault…

 _He's just a kid_ , she thought heartbreakingly. Ladybug offered her hand out for him to grab, "You're okay, I've got you. But we need to go. Now!" She said with urgency darting her eyes back at the clones. She couldn't even see Mrs. Agreste body anymore as the clones surged forward, the original already lost among them.

When he took her hand, she hoisted him out of the dumpster and placed him protectively behind her, with the brick wall being behind him. She did a high-kick into the chest of the first clone that reached them, toppling him over the ones behind him. Throwing her yo-yo at the gargoyle perched atop the building, she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Hold onto me tight!" She said. His arms wrapped around her body tightly as he held on and she pulled the string, lifting them up off the ground and into the sky.

Just when they reached midway to the rooftop, a clone jumped up high grabbing onto Ladybug's legs. She wriggled and tried kicking him off the best she could, but he held on stubbornly and took the beatings. The clones started linking together again like ants, all grabbing his legs to keep him on the ground or climbing on top of him to also grab onto her legs. The magical yo-yo did no break under the additional weight of over a ton, but slowed down tremendously to the point that it was at a standstill where it became a tug-of-war. The gargoyle, on the other hand, made a rustic noise as bolts started becoming lose.

"Adrien, reach up and grab the string with both hands. Whatever you do, don't let go." As he awkwardly scooted up from Ladybug's body to grab the strings from above her hands on it, he gave her a hesitant nod. "I got it," he said.

She released her hands allowing the force of the clones to pull her down as the yo-yo took him to the safety of the rooftops. The momentum caused Ladybug and all the clones to fall back down onto each other with her kicking and punching as she struggled to get out of their grips and back up. Adrien saw from above a swirl of black and white prison garbs swallowing Ladybug up whole as if it was a magic trick. Near the opening of the alleyway though, he shifted his gaze to land on his mother splayed face down, blood pooled around her.

All the screams and joys of the world fell deaf on his ears as he stared broken.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see either as they all swarmed on top of her in a mosh pit, all equally confused and tangled with each other as they tried to find her. Is this what claustrophobia felt like? Ladybug felt the continuous brush of elbows and knees as some accidently jammed them into her body. It was nerve-wracking to know that they were just _everywhere_ surrounding her; beneath her body as she squished some clone; above her barely giving her enough space to breathe; next to her sides as she tried to wriggle and kick her way out, wherever that may be. To be buried alive, how scary was that? A hand touched her ears and she screamed, turning her head to face the hand that was making another grab for her earrings. She bit him so hard she tasted copper in her mouth.

_Chat… please be okay._

* * *

Chat Noir clashed his baton heavily against his cane as sparks ignited from the contact of two Miraculous' holders fighting. He should have the advantage over him – he still had cataclysm up his sleeve while Hawk Moth's akuma was elsewhere being handled by Ladybug. So how was he still able to fight against him so evenly? His fencing skills were damn near perfect and he took ballet classes since he was a child that gave him the flexibility and grace of a ballerina. Being Chat Noir should make his agility and overall power even better. So why – _why_ does this overgrown moth still smirk and defect his oncoming attacks so arrogantly.

"I must say, you have impeccable sword skills. Have you received lessons before?" Hawk Moth asked, sounding almost impressed. Except he knew all along how well Chat Noir fought from looking through the eyes of his chosen champions. He had such refined postures, precise movements, and deadly attacks that even he, himself, had to exercise caution when in close combat with him. Surely, all of this just didn't come from his kwami.

Chat Noir ignored him, "Why come out of hiding all of a sudden?"

Their weapons were locked in battle, both Miraculous' holders using all their strength to overcome the other. The butterfly shaped haze suddenly appeared over his icy eyes, "You know what they say… moths attract to light."

Because they were so close up, Chat Noir saw an indescribable emotion flicker across his eyes. What was that? The distraction allowed time for Hawk Moth to push him back long enough for him to swing his cane hitting his ribcage. The superhero hissed in reaction using his claws to swipe his face. That was definitely a fractured rib, his Lady will not be happy with him.

"Stay away from Ladybug," he growled. There – on that annoying moth's cheek, Chat Noir landed three angry-raw scratch marks. They were shorter than he would have liked though, unfortunately the villain did have quick reflexes. The wind picked up around them bringing the cold with it as the night grew long and dark. Neither flinched nor broke contact.

Hawk Moth clicked his tongue in annoyance, "I'm not the darkness that surrounds the light, though. It's the same tale every time, boy – the dark knight gives his life for the priestess. The dragon lets his beloved princess go free. The wizard gives the fairy her wings back. And the _cat_ fell in love with the _ladybug_ – But do you want to know a little secret? Moths don't fear the dark."

 _Cataclysm!_ He spoke lowly.

His claws started glowing dark and ominous as his eyes reached a dangerous glint. "You should be," he declared before pouncing mercilessly.

Hawk Moth was no fool – he knew he couldn't win in a sword fight with Char Noir if it had drawn out any longer and so pushed the very reason – the priestess, the princess, the fairy, the _ladybug_ – that always drove the hero recklessly alone trying to defeat the villain. He just had to make sure his claws didn't touch him, after all, the powers of destruction weren't something to trifle with.

Since acquiring his kwami, Hawk Moth led a grand life of adventure and infamy, feeling like nothing could stop him. So, when two spandex-clad hormonal adolescents showed up to challenge his beliefs, it was a cold realization to learn that even though he wielded a Miraculous just like Chat Noir, just like Ladybug – he would never be able to compare to them.

They had the powers of _gods_.

He felt like a mere mortal standing next to them. How could such power be in the hands of children? Of course, Hawk Moth still had the confidence in himself that his experience and cunning mind would overcome even the gods, if need be. He wouldn't be showing himself here otherwise. Besides, what faster way to bring Ladybug to him than hurting her dear cat?

Hawk Moth fell hard to the ground with Char Noir on top straddling his body using his weight to hold him down. With his left hand, he connected a punch to his mouth, splitting his lip. "I wonder, do you guys know each other's real identities?" Hawk Moth asked, licking his bloody lips. "Shut up. Don't talk about her." He snarled.

"Does she know you hate being a hero?" He laughed. Chat Noir punched him again.

"I said _don't_ talk about her."

"I bet she thinks you actually care about peo—

 _SMACK!_ "Shut up."

"All you do is cling to her like a lost cat – _SMACK! SMACK!_

Hawk Moth's face was already dark purple in multiple bruises, his nose broken and bloodied, yet he continued aggressively. "You're," _PUNCH_ , "pathetic!" _PUNCH_.

Chat Noir breathed heavily, "Enough! You don't know a damn thing." He could feel his skin split from beneath his leather gloves from repeatedly punching him though they were getting covered in Hawk Moth's blood.

"Just who are you really?" Chat Noir asked, lowering his right hand this time with _Cataclysm_ still glowing potently.

It was a rhetoric question Hawk Moth knew not to answer as _Cataclysm_ worked its destructive magic on his mask. Because – yes, even though he had a Miraculous that didn't allow his mask to be taken off by any conventional means – this was the power of _gods_ we were talking about.

Chat Noir stood stunned when the mask disappeared to reveal all of who he was.

And it was in this moment of opportunity that Hawk Moth betted all his experience and cunningness on waiting for it to happen. Mouth full of blood and saliva, he spat into Chat Noirs face and reached up to grab his neck with both hands, switching their positions as he squeezed. He smirked, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Chat Noir brought his hands up to try and claw anything in reach, desperate to escape his hold as he struggled beneath him.

Hawk Moth shifted his body so his knee was pressed against his neck instead with his full weight on it. He caught the hand flying towards him with the silver Miraculous on the ring finger. He gripped the wrist tightly to stop it from writhing, "Moths don't fear the dark," he said looking into his panicked eyes, "because we _live_ in it." The ring slipped off Chat Noir's finger in one fluid motion and just as easily, slipped into his own. Hawk Moth stood up, not once taking his eyes off his new miraculous even when the secret identity of Chat Noir was revealed right beneath him.

 _Oh, how I've waited for this moment_.

* * *

She couldn't breathe for the longest while, and then they disappeared. All of them; _just like that_. Ladybug squinted her eyes to make sure the darkness in front of her was the actual sky and not her being suffocated and buried alive, luckily the stars that came out gave her confirmed her sanity. Uncovering her hands from her ears, she could only hear silence. She got up to crouch on her feet quickly, swiveling her heard side to side looking for imminent danger. Over on the ground next her was an unconscious person, severely injured – the original akuma.

Except, he was no longer an akuma, but a bitter prison escapee.

 _Chat Noir… he defeated Hawk Moth!_ She could almost cry in relief because this was probably the worst night of her life. She didn't know what she'd do if he had gotten to Adrien. Ladybug got up and stumbled towards Mrs. Agreste, falling to her knees as she checked for any pulse when she placed two fingers onto her cold skin.

He was practically over the edge trying to get a closer confirmation. The wind blew through the dark alleyway and tugged at her long pigtails swishing it against the floor. The cold swept right through her magical suit and sunk deep into her bones. Her eyes searched regretfully above for the young blonde who stared at her with the smallest flicker of hope in his eyes.

That day she witnessed the most beautiful smile given in the face of death and in that night, she witnessed the most gleeful smile death gave in return as he stole the smallest flicker of hope.

* * *

They were in a bakery of sorts – well, she did know this bakery. It was only the best bakery in Paris: Dupain-Cheng Bakery, to be exact. She knew the owners were kindhearted people, allowing her and Adrien in as they waited for the police to arrive. It took a while for the police to gather its forces up to counter the clones and as they swept the streets assessing damage and helping any injured citizens, the two rested stoically and tired. Adrien sat quietly still on steps leading to an upstairs loft, not even looking up once since coming here.

Ladybug stood shamefully in front of him, "I'm sorry, Adrien. I couldn't keep my promise, and I'm so sorry." She whispered soft and sincere. He didn't react to her nor did she think she had the right to stand in front of him. The police arrived through the door breaking the solemn tension in the air with a tall woman and bulky bodyguard trailing behind them with a worried frown on her face.

"Ladybug," The chief police greeted her.

"Chief," she nodded her head in acknowledgement. Ladybug forced down a deliciously soft chocolate chip cookie offered by Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, if only to give stamina to Tikki.

"Where's Adrien's father?"

"We don't know. The damage to the city and the people though – the person in the alleyway," he paused, thinking of the tragic beauty lying alone there, "can you fix it – them – _her_ —with your powers?"

"Well…" The next words spoken were inaudible to the rest of the guests in the bakery as they were all preoccupied in their own actions: the lady who turned out to be a family assistant and the bodyguard hovering around protectively over Adrien; police going in and out of the door; Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng graciously offering their best pastries and beverages to the tired work forces; all was a bustle of activity to the bakers' only child – a short (5 ft. or 152cm), quiet, artistic girl – just further up the stairs behind Adrien, poking her head slightly so from behind the wall.

Marinette could see Ladybug from the corner of her eyes, and wanted to desperately meet her but she didn't want to interrupt the three people at the bottom of the steps. The soft blue scarf she was twisting around in her hands was the first ever creation she knitted, obvious by the few mismatched stitches and awkwardly long length for a person; it could wrap around her neck maybe four or five times. The ground beneath her began shaking uncontrollably and she had to grip the wall for support from falling down the stairs. It couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds. _Earthquake?_

"Mom! Dad!" She shouted going midflight down the steps when the house shook again causing her to fall forward. Her face crashed into the back of the boy at the steps bringing him down with her in an ungraceful tumble of bruises that would later show the next day. They both sat up staring apologetically and disoriented across from each other.

This would be the very first time aspiring fashion designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng would meet rising model Adrien Agreste, and only one word described him in her mind: _miserable_. His perfectly blonde hair was nothing short of a lion's mane, wild and disheveled, and his clothes – another butterfly-insignia, fine white button-up that went well with his light khakis (with every intention of matching his mother's outfit in mind) – was wrinkled and covered in brown spots in other places.

"Um – I'm sorry – I didn't mean – I was just – are you okay?"

The said model under her gaze subconsciously reached for his hair, smoothing it down in place only for it to spring back up and his cheeks darkened in color. Everything became so _chaotic_ – not even his own hair would obey him. He was without his mother – without his well-put-together image that gave him some sort of self-control – and when he finally looked up into the outside world from his inner mind where his mother was still alive and his clothes were still well-put-together, he realized how _vulnerable_ he was.

Marinette saw that vulnerability etched tragically so in the golden flecks of his iris, the numerous stains on his clothes, the frown pulling down his chapped lips, the way his shoulders tensed up with an invisible weight of an unknown fate on them. The scarf in her hand wasn't much, amateur work and clearly undeserving to be given as a gift but… she threw the scarf over his head wrapping it around his neck, tying the long ends at the front in a simple knot.

"Um, sorry, I just thought – you looked like you could use it," she stammered apologetically. Nathalie and the Gorilla immediately swarmed Adrien, fussing over him as they take him to get checked by a paramedic despite his protests. He only clutched the scarf and spared an appreciative glace at the kind stranger, the fabric was warm and it gave him _comfort_. The scent of white tea and ginger tickled his nose pleasantly as he buried his face deeper into it.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked, offering a hand to Marinette. She took the hand graciously as Ladybug easily helped her up to her feet.

"Oh – _wow,_ I mean – _yes,_ I'm ok!" she said flustered in front of her hero.

There was something unique about this girl, Ladybug noticed, like she could almost see the many strings of fate tied to her, almost shimmering in the air as she moves. What did Tikki tell her about this again?

"Marinette, right? Do you mind giving this to him for me?"

"Huh? Oh, of course!"

Ladybug placed a single pearl in her open hands, smiling gratefully. "Thank you… I think he'd prefer it from a friend right now than me."

Marinette tilted her head curiously, "Why's that?"

"It's just a feeling I have." She replied sheepishly. Though, if the red string tied to her pinky finger trailing down serendipitously to the sweet pastry section was any indication…

The house shook with an even greater force this time, the lights flickered and fallen confectionaries went to waste on the floor. Ladybug felt the pit of her stomach drop with uneasiness and spread throughout her body with a burst of anxiety.

And though others fall around her, she stood perfectly balanced in the amidst of chaos. "Something doesn't feel right… I need to find Chat Noir!"

Marinette Dupain-Cheng became the last person Ladybug met, who to her own obliviousness, also stood perfectly balanced as she watched her hero leave the bakery with flowing red ribbons trailing behind her. When she turned around to find the boy with the lion's mane though, he, too, with his family assistant and bodyguard – was gone.

* * *

"Take one more step, and I'll drop him." He threatened and Ladybug froze still in her spot – a good distance away that she couldn't see Chat Noir's face, but the shadow looming over him as Hawk Moth's aura glowed between a mixture of purple and black.

She didn't even have her yo-yo on her.

"Ladybug _don't do it!_ Don't give him your miraculous." He pleaded, clawing at the hand enclosed around his neck. His feet dangled in the air over the edge of the Eiffel Tower as he struggled to breathe in air, desperately trying to escape yet still hold onto his enemy's wrist lest he free fall to the ground.

The attacks had no effect though, he would know, the black leather covering _only_ the villain's arm used to be _his_ Miraculous. Hawk Moth was some monster trying to wield two Miraculous, though only his arm was transformed, it was enough to give him the power of destruction he needed.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Don't listen to him! I'd rather hit the ground and splatter than let you do this – _RUN!"_

"We're a team, Chat Noir…" she said importantly, "you have a deal Hawk Moth."

"Good. Toss it to me from where you are." He smiled, and civilian Chat Noir saw the same, evil _smirk_ from the start as his hand started glowing ominously. He struggled even more, trying to speak but his neck was only being squeezed harder.

It was too late though. Ladybug took her earrings off, one by one, and then threw them towards Hawk Moth.

The pressure left his neck and he could breathe again, but so did his foundations. His body fell backwards as the sky became his view. In his peripheral vision, he saw the aftereffect flashes of _cataclysm_ fly in the air.

None of that pain though– the cuts and bruises, the reveal of his secret identity, the asphyxiation, the slow descent to his death – could compare to the anguish fear he felt when he heard Ladybug _scream_ next.

He could only feel the _whoosh_ of air around him as several beats pass by as he continued to freefall farther away from _her_.

" _Chat – catch!"_ Ladybug's voice broke through the distance between them hoarsely, the shining object shooting through the sky trying to reach its owner.

He stretched his hand out towards the sky as far as he could until his fingertips skimmed the cool silver, curling his finger around the ring.

_TRANSFORM ME!_

_Chat Noir_ landed perfectly safe on his feet when he hit the ground, breathing heavily as he fell back down on his butt. His keen eyes locked onto another figure falling from above and saw bright, pink lights flash and fade away from the person. The muscles in his body were sore and screamed in agony as he pushed himself back up, and his ribs felt like they were caving in on him with each breath, yet he scrambled to make a mad dash towards her. He poured everything into his last sprint and leaped just as her body was about to touch the ground, catching her in his arms and using his body as a cushion of impact.

"Are you okay, Bridgette?" He cradled her head gently in his lap as he ran his ran his hands over her face for any visible wounds. Her eyelashes were wet and he moved his thumb pad under her eyes to wipe away her tears.

"He's... he's gone… and you know who I am," she said softly as she stared up into darkness. Chat Noir let out a huge sigh of relief and let his transformation go too, revealing himself to her properly.

"Who do you think I am? Of course I would figure out the identity of my partner, she's special to me, you know," he confessed. "You don't seem too shock of my identity, though."

" _C-Chat…_ " her voice cracked, and more tears poured down her face, " _I can't see you_."

"— _what?_ What happened?" It was only now that he could see it – the dull hue in her blue eyes that was nothing like the brilliant shine it held before.

"I don't know where my Miraculous is, but Hawk Moth will never be able to find it," she said surely. "When we were a part from each other, I kept wishing you were with me, and when I used Lucky Charm before I found you – it turned into a _cat_ … and when it took Hawk Moth by surprise when he _hit me_ , the cat took my Miraculous from him and disappeared, and I took yours. I can never be Ladybug again."

She was shaking in his arms and he did everything he could to soothe her, " _Mon coeur_ , I'm so sorry I let this happen to you." The guilt pulled his soul down into the very depths of hell he felt like, and for all eternity would he stay there for allowing her to be blind because of _**his**_ cataclysm – that he was so _stupid_ enough to let it fall into the wrong hands.

_How could he let him take away her future?_

Bridgette hastily shook her head, "No, no, no, _no_. He told me he took my vision away so I'll never be able to see the bright future of Paris again," her tears became uncontrollable and she covered her eyes with both her hands, "but right now. I… I feel so much _regret_ – I'll never know who _you_ are. You're the most special person to me and I don't know what you look like because I was so scared to find out." She moved her hands to his chest for guidance, sliding it up until it ghosted over his bruised neck, and then hesitantly over his face, tracing the curve of his wet cheeks, "Do you have high cheekbones like I always thought you did?" Her fingers brushed over his chapped lips, "Do you also bite your lips a lot whenever you were nervous? Do you have freckles underneath that mask? Any moles or birthmarks at all?"

His voice also cracked – with pain for her, with _love_ for her. "Bridgette, you've always known my identity. It's Felix. Felix Agreste."

"Felix… so it's you. _It's always been you_."

Felix Agreste and Bridgette Cheng finally met each other for the first time without the pretense of Chat Noir and Ladybug. They're only comfort was when they were in each other's arm, but with a new sense of intimacy that made everything clearer, and he buried his face into the crook of her neck whispering a silent vow that he would protect her from the world: _no matter what_.

On this night, several events occurred:

There were no more secrets between them.

Bridgette could no longer see the bright future ahead of her nor will she ever be Ladybug again.

Felix knows the identity of Hawk Moth, but hasn't been able to summon Plagg since then.

The thought of being Chat Noir without Ladybug was too much for him, so he lost the reason to be a superhero.

No one knows about the whereabouts of Hawk Moth.

* * *

_LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR STILL MISSING:_

_It's been several months since The Uprising has happened and we are still unsure of what happened to our beloved heroes against their fight with Hawk Moth. We can only predict they've sacrificed themselves – whether it be their lives or their powers – for the sake of Paris, but are we really safe? No sightings on Hawk Moth have been reported since then as well. Without the effects of Ladybug's powers, Paris has received its biggest damage yet done to it in years: the unnatural earthquakes have destroyed several residential streets leaving some homeless; many businesses have been pilfered and vandalized by the akuma; the civilians that were unfortunate to get caught up in the crossfire – some of whom are the mayor's wife, Amber Bourgeois, currently on life support surrounded by friends and family, and the terrible fate of Stella Agreste, who was the leading fashion icon of Agreste Enterprises survived by her only child and husband, Gabriel Agreste. We are all still in mourning and ask that everyone respect each other's wishes and privacy._

_._

_ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY:_

_It's been one year since the tragic events of The Uprising, and Paris has only now been able to start moving forward again. To commemorate this new beginning, Mayor Bourgeois has commissioned a memorial to be built around statues of Ladybug and Chat Noir to honor them of all their heroics they've done for us and remember the lives that have been lost._

_._

_TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY:_

_The anniversary of The Uprising is coming up and around this time security has always tripled around the prisoner Jon Kurtzberg as death threats began pouring in for the former akuma, The Clone, responsible for terrorizing Paris under the influence of Hawk Moth. Before being an akuma he was in jail for repeated breaking and entering. Jon was apprehended when he was caught stealing from then smalltime business, Agreste Co. and Family._

.

_HAS HAWK MOTH RETURNED?_

_A few years has passed since Paris has entered an era of peace since The Uprising thanks to heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, but has all of that been ruined? Fear has gripped the city once more at the thought of Hawk Moth returning. Is she an akuma under the influence of Hawk Moth? Or is she a villain working directly with Hawk Moth? Police reports cite her bringing victim's nightmares and fears to life with a flute. If anyone has seen her, do not engage her, and report it directly to the police immediately._

 

_FOX REVEALED:_

_After a couple of months of the police trying to catch 'the fox' villain, she has finally given us her name and in her words, 'insulted that you would think I would ever be lumped together with that monster.' Her name is Volpina. In light of this, Mayor Bourgeois has passed a law that now charges anyone for impersonating Ladybug and Chat Noir, people have been going around pretending to the dynamic duo taking the law into their own hands against crimes. Please be aware that they are not heroes, but vigilantes. They are only disgracing the efforts of Ladybug and Chat Noir._

 

_NEW HERO?_

" _I am not Ladybug and I am not Chat Noir. I am the Jade Turtle, and I will stop Volpina."_

**Author's Note:**

> New story... what am I doing? A superhero au in which it's a bit more realistic and darker like some of the famous comics we know :)
> 
> Multiple povs and multiple pairings, expect that! Please pay attention to the names mentioned in this story as a lot of hints were dropped. Huge prologue to introduce the story, I know, I know! Due to these circumstances, some of the chars will be ooc. I kinda hope to make every ch lengthy like this to tell small stories that will tie into a bigger picture. I also believe the credit to the concept of Jade Turtle goes to TheLastPilot.
> 
>  
> 
> You know the story of Bridgette and Felix now. I'm sure you can figure out who the next story will be about!


End file.
